Something smelly in the forrest of Inu
by Egyptian-Tiger
Summary: The group was going to get Kagome but she wasn't at the well. And some strange creature is in Inuyasha's territory? What could happen.. oh the possibilities....
1. A silent time

Disclaimer: No... no matter how much i wish.. Inuyasha is not mine.  
Mad.   
  
That was all Kagome felt as she packed her backpack.  
  
She had gotten a bad flu case and was left with strep throat.  
  
She was allowed to go back through the well, but she had to keep up  
  
with her medecine. She quickly checked her supplies:  
  
Schoolbooks : yep  
  
New clean clothes : yep  
  
Ramen : yep  
  
Canned and preserved food : yep  
  
Chips and soda : yep  
  
Candy : a lot!  
  
Hair stuff & tooth stuff : yep  
  
Camera, film, and batteries : yep  
  
Kagome was almost sure she had everything she needed. She want downstairs to take her medecine  
  
and watch her last favorite anime. When 'Moon Angels' was over she sat and watched a few commercials  
  
which were slightly annoying until something on one add intrugued her.  
  
Kagome ran up to her room and grabbed an extra outfit, she grabbed a can of air freshner from the  
  
bathroom and tossed it on her bed. She grabbed her purse and went to two specialty stores. In one she   
  
quickly found and bought three things. In the other she got a spray can, a small box, and a discounted bag of somthing.  
  
(AN: Im not gonna tell you.. you just read and find out :o))  
  
Kagome ran home and went straight to her room to put together her plan. After about 15 minutes of  
  
preparing and laughing her heart out, she was almost ready and she grabbel the last thing she would need.  
  
=============================================================================  
  
In the village at Keade's hut the group was waiting until after lunch was done   
  
so they could go to the well for Kagome. Shippo was playing with Kilala, Sango was  
  
checking over her boomerang, Miroku was outside acting like an idiot to entertain some kids, and  
  
Inuyasha had fallen asleep from the suns warth.  
  
Little did the know that some strange creature was creeping around Inuyasha's forest, not that   
  
far from the well. If one looked closer, you could almost see the being place a small dark object on the  
  
ground and covering it with water of some kind of mist.  
  
Inuyasha slowly woke up when he felt a teensy bit colder, the sun wasn't shining on him anymore  
  
which meant it was time to go to the well. He quickly got the group together and the were soon headed into the  
  
forest. They were getting closer to the well when Inuyahsa smelled something that smelled awful and stung his   
  
nose. He quickly, and considerately covered Shippo's nose cause him being such a young kit, could lose his  
  
sense of smell from something like that. (AN: I loooove Shippo.. he's sooo cute!!! i can't let him get hurt)  
  
After making sure the tiny kitsune's nose was nicely covered, and his own lightly covered, he   
  
hesitantly followed the disgusting scent. Honestly, it was much worse than smelling Kikiyo and that was pretty  
  
bad. A few minutes later he found one of the points where the smell was comming from and was immediately  
  
disgusted and angered. Something was trying to mark his forrest as territory..... something that left, as a calling card, a  
  
nasty, foul smelling, but small drop of crap. 


	2. Miroku isn't really slow

Ok... If you read the first chapter than im adding what i forgot. This is my first time postine a fic  
but i dont care, cause i've wrtiien stories before and published them in personal books.  
The first chapter was quite short cause i was up till 4 am, but i do that.  
  
Growlll: No.. i do not own Inuyasha, except for in my dreams. But i do own the idea for this story. I have it in 2  
formats, and 2 printed copies, dated and everything so don't even try taking it.  
  
Inuyasha and the others had gone around and found several more of the offending piles. They were  
  
also getting closer to the well. It was already well into the evening and still no sign of Kagome, or the sick   
  
intruder in the forest. Inuyahsa didn't feel up to fighting any annoying demons and he knew they were all hungry  
  
so he began to lead them back to the village where Kaede had dinner ready. He also asked her to fix up something  
  
that would sooth his stinging nose.  
  
The creature that was intruding in his forest, was also eating. Laughing to it's self on it's accomplishments  
  
so far, and preparing it's self for the las part of the plan, and revealing ir's self tomorrow. It chuckled as it remembered  
  
the expressions that crossed the hanyous face as he found the 'suprises' it left around and gleefully wondered what  
  
would be the reaction when he found out what they really were. Full and anxious for the next days happening, the  
  
being went to sleep.  
  
A the hut, the group had eaten and were getting ready to sleep. Sango rolled out her sleeping roll and tucked   
  
Shippo in first, than laid next to him. Kaede was in her on room and already asleep. Miroku was listening to   
  
Inuasha's ramblings about the ' stupid thing that was defiling his forest', and wondering 'how to kill the disgusting thing'.  
  
Miroku chuckled but also wondered what could be wandering through the woods. Was it tame, or wild? Was it  
  
dangerous? And why weren't they able to get a clear idea of where it was closer to? After this line of thinking and   
  
rabble, they both fell asleep after stoking the fire.  
  
==============================================================================  
  
As the sun was rising, and about 20 feet from the village and Inuyasha's group, the creature was   
  
already up and preparing for the last parts if the plan. It changed it's garb to an even stranger covering. It slathered  
  
it's face with a strange ointment, and wiped the remainder onto a rag. It also slipped on some gloves over it's hands.  
  
Very strange indeed. Slowly the figure made it's way towards the village and more specifically, Kaede's hut and   
  
stopped and waited at the very outskirts, eagerly watching over the hut.   
  
Inuyahsa woke up at the sound of Kaede moving about. She was fixing the morning meal, and it smelled   
  
wonderful to his healed nose. He quickly roused the others and went outside for some cool, fresh morning air.  
  
Seening him come out, the spying figure decided to leave it's belongings there and covered the scents quickly  
  
before slowly making it's way toward the hut. Inuyasha was oblivious to the fact that it was creeping to the village  
  
some 10 feet away from him.  
  
'That's it... slowly now... and verrrryyyyy quiet'. The being barely breathed as it crept closer behind him.  
  
Inuyasha's ear twitched at a small faint sound and began to turn around... but saw nothing. 'That was close....  
  
remember his hearing.... you almost there...' It moved from it's hiding spot of a hut and moved even closer  
  
to the hut with painstaking silence. The others of the group could clearly be heard inside the hut and were   
  
getting ready to come out. Looking around.. the being found a way to get on the roof of the hut and did so  
  
quietly, though with a bit of trouble. It waited and watched as everyone piled out of the hut. Taking a small object  
  
it flung it upwards and toward the group.  
  
They were suprised and slightly disgusted as another one of those weird piles of crap landed a few  
  
feet away from them and unexpectly bounced. Inuyasha forced himself to go a bit closer, and prod it with a  
  
stick handed to him from Miroku. This time the smell wasn't so terrible, and it had another less unpleasent  
  
smell to it. Strangely it didn't break apart from the jabs of the stick.... instead it seemed to bounce off. Inuyasha  
  
carefully turned it over only too see .... it was hollow. And it had words in it. Miroku kneeled beside Inuyahsa  
  
and hesitently reached out a hand. The others looked at him like he was nuts... he almost agreed with them  
  
but he thought something was wrong about it.... He pulled his hand away after a small touch. It sure felt real.  
  
Miroku took the stick from Inusyasha and squished the offending pile around in the dirt but it didn't  
  
break or smell any worse. He stood up and asked Inuyasha to take him into the woods to examine a few of the  
  
other piles. He was slowly getting a hunch. They reached one of the piles and he turned it over. It didn't break  
  
smell as terrible, and had the same writing. After looking at two more of them they went back to the village.  
  
Miroku shocked the others as he decidedly reached out and picked up the nasty pile. But to their  
  
suprise, he began to chuckle. He read the inside and began to laugh a little more. He didn't tell the others  
  
what was so funny that he couldn't stop laughing, and Inuyasha also bean to smile a bit as he began to reach   
  
the same idea. They were soon both laughing and began to throw it back and forth at eachother.  
  
From the roof of the huy, the figure gave a dopey grin as they obviously figured out that little trick. But  
  
there was still the last part of the plan and it would have to begin now. Inuyahsa froze after his throw, and looked at   
  
the hut after hearing a noise, but saw nothing. All of the sudden something jumped of the roof and everyone too a  
  
few supirsed steps back. A strange . . . . something was standing there looking at all of them and seemed to  
  
be shaking lightly. On it's feet were strange black shoes... or boots as Inuyahsa remembered what Kagome   
  
called them. It had on black pants, and it's shirt was black and white stripped. The hands were covered by   
  
white gloves, and it's face was unnaturally white too. It seemed to be either weak, sick, or dead from how  
  
white it was. It also wore a strange covering on it's head.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok.. im gonna stop it there. Now.. can you guess what the strange intruding creature is?  
  
Email me if you think you know. If you get it right.. well.. i can't tell ya what'll happen cause  
  
that'll ruin the suprise. 


End file.
